The sequence of CRFG-1b is similar to uncharacterized putative GTP binding proteins of yeast (YPL093w), Halobacterium cutirubrum and GTP1/OBG family of GTP binding proteins from Methanobacterium thermoautotrophicum. GTP binding proteins play important roles in intracellular transport, protein targeting and vesicle fusion.
This indicates that the GTP binding proteins fainly has an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of fiuter members of GTP binding protein family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, chronic renal disease, renal ischemia, diabetic nephropathy, acute renal failure, Neurodegenerative disease, and Alzheimer's disease.